Until we meet again
by alishka hiragi
Summary: when two lovers meet but they have many obstacles to over come ..a story were ayano is discovering herself as what is she ...reached a place for an answer "kaiyan cross academy " plz guy's check it out don't go for my summary it sucks


ok guys this is my second try on the same section and this is completely different and those who have watched vampire knight are the lucky one or else have to pay attention on my bracket i am sorry guys but here ayano is me so no offence. ...

this is my first and last time telling this

i dont own anything but whatever happens in here is purely mine and mine alone so enjoy and have fun with the summary and when i will realise that people do read them than i will make it start writing so as soon as u finish this click the review button every one counts plz don't be lazy like me ...

 **Until we meet again** ** _summary ¥ :_** we all watch supernatural staffs but we don't belive in them !!!!!!《no one in person i am telling 》its fun to read and watch but have you ever wondered they might be real !!!!!! probably a joke to you , but not to someone, Ayano kannagi a normal high school teenager , average in academics, fine in sports ((i am not good in explaining myself so i did a survey and so i am telling this )) she is a girl with strong courage and determination (( Sorry about the boasting but people do say that and the character need this))

her only dream is to become a **"martialartist "** ((it is true it is my dream and i will make it in both ))

travels to a unknown land... (( Japan is my dream country so i can do anything with my imagination you know )) to a famous school completely unaware of what is waiting for her !!!! she gets a sclorship because of being good in martialartist ((the only thing i am good at i guess )) and gets a chance to learn more in the world famous academy **_" kaiyan cross academy "_**

a place were one of the richest, smartest, bravest get a chance to learn a place which itself holds lot of secrets but is buried inside afraid it the consequences it may cause if the secret is out ... and according to your performance they put you in different league ...

(( there are 8 league in total

bronze league

sliver league

gold league

crystal league

master league

champion league

titan league

legendary league

i wonder were i am can't wait to know ))

she meets two girl for her she need a friend

 **Yuki cross :** she is from disciplinenary committee and daughter of the headmaster well adopted one and knows many hidden things she is childish just like ayano they both fit each other perfectly in character she has long black hair and brown colour eyes no matter what the situation is she never forgets to smile ...

 **Sakura kogi :** a girl with strong determination and lived with code breaker for one month hoping to change them but infact she herself change ... code breaker are people who are dead for the world and their family has long forgotten them their memories has being erased for good they have special ability plz check that animea for more info she is beautiful and smart but childish something she always take responsibility very seriously. ..

the main three ability that matches them perfectly is = they are childish , responsible, strong determination and courage are oveflowing in them and some of their special ability you will know later but for now thats all ...

 ** _Kazuma yogami :_** rich handsome smart powerful and strongest fighter happens to be in the same school ofcorse you know what he is good at and he is a contractor but he doesn't use words to enter in that form strength are enough. ... what will happen if when they will come across each other (( butterflies in my stomach but once i am in the character than no more ))will there faith intertwine (( i was wondering should i put twslling too plz tell me ))

or their path may separate ((i hope not but who knows ))

 **kaname kuron :** powerful and if you don't know than a vampire!!!!! a very strong one since there are 3 type of vampire he is handsome infact one more advantage of being a vampire is they look very handsome or beautiful and can live for eternity but they are scared of dagger in their heart and in this case they are scared of the weapons disciplinenary committee has cause it can kill the vampire if they cross the line i mean break any rule which seems only day class girls do mostly. ...its effective on vampire but useless on human ((not completely )) but he is dashing he has perpal colour deep eyes which changes into crimson red when seen blood infact common to every vampire ... he is the drom precedent as well so one more reason other fallow his command he never used his ability to manipulate other vampire for his use they were anyway ready to do anything for him ... he is kind, gentle, caring, sweet only to one person ...but not like other vampire but very very strong. ...

 **ogami rai :** he is a wizard handsome also known as the strongest code breaker he is evil thats what his enemy think he has the capacity to manipulate fire from his one hand and the colour of his fire is blue dark blue but gets lost i mean loses his energy if he over uses it that is ... he is good from heart only one person knows and whole class like him mostly the day class since all the mid and night class are mostly filled with handsome guys like kazuma , ogami etc more to come...

 **pure blood** : they are born as vampire and both the parents are vampire

if they bite someone and share their blood with each other than he can also become vampire ...they possess different ability and are the strongest vampire race who can make other race bent in front of them but kaname is different. ...he is a pure blood but not like that i hope ...

 **half pure** : they are born as vampire and with one special ability only as their one of the parent may be human or such cases they are the second strongest but not as much as pure blood they Bent in front of them they cannot make them or other race to bend in front of them...

 **vampire :** a kind which was human before but were turned as vampire by other pure blood only they have the ability to turn human into vampire but at the end they forgot their humanity and crave for blood so much that they kill the close one to them so they at the end fall into level E... E-stands for end only if they get the blood of a pure blood they do not fall onto level E ...

 **Kaiyan cross academy** : its a place were blaha blaha ...plz read up ...

there are three types of class

 **day class** : place for human to gain knowledge like us normal staffs like maths,englsh,science. ...

and a normal high school to them

 **mid class** : place with special ability train to stranger their ability all types excluding vampire all other kind are welcome and they are divided into different categories

 **witch** harry potter for example i guess they have magic wand and depend on them for their safety and fight with them , they use spell for there attack ...

 **wizard** : they have regalia it is a weapon in which they find comfortable in fighting like sward , gun , different types of stick which has magical powers within them bit not like wand they both are different they can fly alright in some cases

 **martialartist** : do i have to explain well anyway they are warrior who have special ability like throwing a energy ball with all their energy gathered up in one place in their hand mostly and use their hands and leg for fight ...

 **exceptions** there are some exception between wizard and martialartist like ayano who is good at both her sward enriha as wizard and has other ability you guys know ofcorse ... ball of fire etc...

 **Night class** : they are 2 different kind and 3rd level E are not allowed exception for zero of Corse they live and study togather so there are no separation among them except for few half blood but are different than other half blood stay in their dorm with one pure blood whom they fallow that is kaname kuron the only one pure blood and other who are vampire and been feeded by half blood stay in the moon dorm mostly the rare kind who survive with the help of half blood since that is less possible but still they are alive and its their responsibilitie to keep them safe and kill them if they don't fallow the rule ...

since they are vampire they need blood ofcorse but no feeding on day class or mid class as per the rule so they use **blood tables** its not like blood but it is blood to keep them alive and going they can eat anything anyway the moment it is dropped in the glass of water it transfer the water into red colour blood ofcorse. ..

so guys how was the summary plz tell me plz plz plz i am waiting for the review and them decide whether to continue or not plz...


End file.
